You Have Got To Be Kidding
by Library Vixen
Summary: "Well, Granger I knew that you wanted me." "In your dreams, Malfoy." "Aren't we feisty my dear." Hermione resisted the urge to gag. You have got to be kidding me.
1. Bombshells and a Wedding

Chapter 1: Bombshells and a Wedding

"Whoa! Wait, what did you say?"

"You heard what I said, Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore said bluntly.

_You have got to be kidding me_, Hermione thought as she sat in Dumbledore's office. He had asked her to arrive two week early, she assumed it about her duties as Head Girl, but, oh boy was she wrong. She was not prepared to hear what Dumbledore had just told her.

"And why do I have to do this?"

"There needs to be unity between pure-bloods and muggleborns, or tragic events may occur."

"This is just great," she muttered under her breath. "But why does it have to be me and not someone else?"

"Because, Miss Granger it is the way it has to be." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "What is your answer?"

Hermione started to pace across the room. _I came here expecting to get details about being Head Girl, and now I am finding out that I have to get __**MARRIED!**__ Could this day get any worse__?_ After a few minutes she came up with an answer hoping that she wouldn't regret it. "Alright I agree. Now who is it that I have to marry?" she said with a sigh, _I hope I don't regret this._

Just as she said this there was a knock on the door.

"Excellent." Dumbledore walk to the other side of the office and opened the door. "Please come in."

"Thank you, Professor."

Upon hearing the voice Hermione whirled around to see Draco Malfoy walking to toward her with his typical Slytherin smirk plastered to his face.

"Well, Granger I knew that you wanted me."

"In your dreams, Malfoy."

"Aren't we feisty my dear?"

Hermione resisted the urge to gag.

"Well," Dumbledore said, "Now to the details, and since the two of you are Head Boy and Girl it'll be a bit easier."

_Draco's Head Boy let the nightmare begin__._

_Great, I have to marry the mud blood. _

"The two will be married in three days. If you would like I can contact your parents and tell them or I can leave that up to you."

Draco and Hermione answered in unison, "We'll tell them."

"Alright, I will direct you to your rooms."

Draco and Hermione followed Dumbledore out of the office and through a set of corridors until they reached a portrait of a knight and a maiden. Dumbledore gave the portrait the password and showed them inside.

The common room was cozy with a decent sized couch and two comfortable looking armchairs. A beautiful desk sat in front of a large window. On the other end of the common room was a staircase that leads to their dormitory. The color of the room was tastefully done in neutrals, which made the room a little more relaxing.

"Well I will see the two of you later," Dumbledore said breaking the silence, and with that he left Draco and Hermione alone.

They said nothing to each other as they walked about the common. Hermione walked upstairs to do some more exploring. At the top of the stairs to find two doors, she opened one and found it was their bathroom. Walking over to the other door she opened it and gasped. The room was huge the walls were painted in a soft but romantic blue. One the far wall stood a queen size bed with a golden comforter. Walking in farther she found that there was an arm chair in one corner and a decorative rug on the floor. Overall the room had a very romantic feel.

_This is going to be very interesting, _she thought. _Should I call Malfoy up here? _She thought about it for a moment. _Nah, I'll let him find out for himself._

"Well, Granger. I guess we are going to have to learn to deal with each other."

Hermione turned quickly to see Malfoy leaning on the doorframe. "And you are telling me this because?"

"I am telling you, because after this stupid wedding we're stuck with each other."

"Well, that's comforting to know," she said sarcastically.

Hermione walk around the room to a door that she assumed was the closet. Opening the door she found a gigantic walk-in, where she found her clothes as well as Draco's hanging neatly on racks.

_Impressive. _

Walking back out into the room she found Malfoy staring at her for who knows what reason. Just ignoring it she walked over to the chair and sat down. What an interesting day this was turning out to be.

_It is going to be a very long day, and the fact that I have to freaking marry that ferret-faced prat just makes it oh so much better._

After dinner Hermione decided that she was going to get ready for bed, when she entered the bedroom she found Draco sitting on the edge of the bed. Walking into the closet she changed into a pair of plaid sleep pants and a tank top. Walking back out into the room she saw that he had not moved, and just ignored him as she walked toward the bed.

Draco watched Hermione walk toward the bed. He gave her a fairly confused look, "What did you think you're doing?" he asked somewhat irritated.

"I am going to bed."

"Well, I am not going this bed with you, you filthy mudblood."

"That's fine by me, so that means that you can go sleep on the couch."

"A Malfoy never sleeps on the couch, Granger."

Hermione walked up to the bed and grabbed one of the pillows then walked back to the closet and remerged with a blanket. Walking up to Draco she shoved the pillow and blanket at him and then went to crawl into the bed. Draco started to swear under his breath as he walked down to the common room. _Who did she think she was making him sleep on the couch?_ He stripped down to his boxers and covered himself with the blanket and fell asleep in front of the dying fire.

On the morning of her dreaded wedding Hermione woke with sunlight peeking through the window. She quickly climbed and walked down to the common room. To her relief Draco was still asleep, and decided to wake him up just yet. Going back up stairs she decided to freshen up.

A half hour later she emerged from the bathroom in a robe, towel drying her hair. _I should wake Malfoy up, or he is most likely going to a pain in butt the entire day. _

She walked back to the common room to find that Draco was still fast asleep. By the couch she found a note on the end table, picking up the piece of paper she read.

Dear Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy,

Please come to my office at 11:15 this morning so we can go over the details of the ceremony.

Professor Dumbledore

P. S. You will find clothes for the ceremony in your closet.

After reading the note Hermione looked at the time, it was 11:00. _11:00! Now I really have to wake the prat up._ She walked to the front of the couch. "Malfoy."

No answer.

"Malfoy," she said a little louder.

Still no answer.

"Malfoy!" she practically yelled.

Suddenly Draco sat upright and fell off the couch caused Hermione to laugh uncontrollably.

"Granger! What the hell was that for?"

"You needed to get up and this was the only way to wake you," she said through her fit of laughter.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Because we need to be in Dumbledore's office in fifteen minutes."

"Great," he said sarcastically.

"Well, you better start getting ready," Hermione said as she walked away.

Draco groggily got up from the floor and gathered his clothes and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders to ward off the slight chill in the room and started for the bathroom.

Hermione opened the closet to find the garment that Dumbledore had mentioned. It was a simple white dress, taking it down she noticed that there was a note pinned to it.

Miss Granger,

I hope this will fit you.

Professor McGonagall

_Great, so Professor McGonagall knows about this, too._

Hermione quickly changed into the dress. It came to the top of her knees and fit her perfectly, the v-neck was sexy yet tasteful and an off white lace ribbon ran under the bust. After zipping the dress and tying the ribbon she looked in the mirror. She gasped at her reflection. She looked elegant even though her hair was still damp and tangled. The fabric clung to her curves nicely and made her feel beautiful. Before leaving the closet she magically dried and tamed her hair, and put on a bit of make-up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a pair of shoes that she assumed went with the dress, she put them on and headed back into the room.

"Geez, Granger. That took you long enough."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco, who was leaning against the bed, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair tousled and damp.

"Well, aren't we impatient."

Draco leaned against the bed waiting for Granger to vacate the closet so he could get ready.

Suddenly the closet door opened and out walked out Granger in a white dress that made her look stunning. Her uncontrollable mane of curls was tamed into smooth ringlets.

_She looks amazing._ He mentally slapped himself as he rushed passed her into the closet.

Shortly after coming down to the common room, Draco came down the stairs in a white button down shirt and gray trousers. He was not wearing a tie instead he had the top button on the shirt undone.

_He cleans up nice, but he's still a prick._

"Ready?"

Hermione sighed, "Let's get this over with."

With that they headed through the portrait and walked towards Dumbledore's office. The entire way walk to the office they were silent, and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Several times both of them debated whether or not to forget the whole thing and turn back, but just decided to follow through with this anyway. Once they reach Dumbledore's office Draco knocked and a few moments later the door opened.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Please come in."

Draco and Hermione entered the office and walked over to the desk.

Dumbledore walked behind his desk and pulled out two velvet boxes and set them on the desk. He noticed that the both of them looked extremely uncomfortable and that there was a good amount of tension between them.

_This is going to be a very interesting year._

"Are you ready?"

There was a moment of hesitation then, "Yes," they answered in unison.

They glanced at each other briefly then they quickly looked away. Draco looked as though he had lost most of the color in his face, and Hermione as though she had gained the color that he had lost.

"Do you Draco Alexander Malfoy take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Draco replied without any emotion.

"And do you Hermione Jane Granger take Draco Alexander Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Please take the rings and place them on each other's finger."

Hermione gasped as Draco placed the ring on her finger, it was beautiful. It had a diamond in the center and emeralds on either side. The ring looked delicate and elegant.

"Mr. Malfoy you may kiss the bride."

Draco and Hermione froze. Draco then quickly kissed Hermione on the lips and backed away.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. The other students will be arriving in about a week and a half. So I will leave the two alone and I will see you when everyone else has arrived."

With that they left Dumbledore's office and worked their way back to their common room. The only thing on their mind was how they were going to tell their parents and how they would break the news to the rest of the school. 


	2. Telling Everyone

Chapter 2: Telling Everyone

When Draco and Hermione arrived at the portrait they heard voices coming from their common room. After giving each other confused looks Draco gave the portrait the password and walked through. They entered to find their parents.

_Well, I guess we don't have to worry about telling them_, Hermione thought as she saw her parents walk toward them.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Professor Dumbledore told us that you were going to be getting married and invited us to come see you." Mrs. Granger answered with a smile.

Hermione stared at her parents for a moment, looked at Draco then looked back at her parents, "Will you excuse Draco and I for a moment?"

"Of course, dear."

"Draco?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Could I see you for a moment?"

"Of course," he walked away from his mother towards Hermione who led him back out into the corridor. She turned to him looking somewhat panicked.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you we?"

"You and me, idiot. What are_ we _going to tell them."

"Well, I was going to tell them the truth."

Hermione snorted, "That's going to go over well."

"What do you think we should do? Make up some sort of ridiculous story?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, unless you have a better idea?"

"Not really."

"Good, because it would be good to keep them happy, because they looked so happy to see us and they most likely don't know the truth, because Dumbledore most likely didn't tell them…" Hermione started to ramble.

Draco put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "Please, just keep your mouth shut for two seconds. Has anyone ever told you that you talk, too much. Yes, they most likely don't know. So we are going to have to pretend to be in love." He paused for a second, "I am going to enjoy this just about as much as you are, so don't give me that look." Draco then brought his hand down and allowed Hermione to speak.

"So what are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know. Make something up," he said somewhat frustrated. "Say that we realized that we liked each other and we had a secret relationship and when we arrived here a few days ago I proposed and we asked if Dumbledore would marry us and we have been trying to keep this all a secret for as long as possible. I really don't care."

"Alright that works for me."

"Shall we rejoin them, Hermione?" he asked, forcing a smile on his face.

"I think we shall, Draco."

Upon reentering the common room they told their parents the tale of their secret relationship, which they seemed to believe.

"Oh, Hermione. I am very happy for you Draco seems to be a very nice young man, and very handsome, too."

Hermione blushed, "Mother."

"What? I am only telling the truth."

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned to see Draco standing by her with his mother.

"Yes, Draco?"

"I would like you to meet my mother. Mother this is the former Miss Hermione Granger."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, Hermione. Call me Narcissa." Mrs. Malfoy smiled. "I am very glad that Draco found someone as kind, intelligent, and beautiful as you are."

Hermione bushed fiercely, "Thank you, Narcissa."

"You are welcome, dear. Now if will excuse me I have some business to attend to. I hope to see you both very soon."

Draco hugged his mother good bye, and walked to the corridor. After she left he and Hermione chatted with Mr. and Mrs. Granger until the early afternoon.

"Well we must be going. See you soon 'Mione. "

"Bye Mom."

"It was very nice meeting you, Draco."

"It was very nice to meet you, too" he said giving Mrs. Granger a hug and shaking Mr. Granger's hand.

Mr. Granger came over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"I love you dad."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

The Granger's left. Finally giving them both a chance to let down their façade and go back to hating each other. Leaving the common room Hermione changed out of the dress and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. After changing she headed to the kitchen for some lunch.

When Hermione left for the kitchen, Draco walked upstairs to change. He looked down at his left hand still in shock and began to gaze at the ring with a hint of horror.

_This is like some horrible nightmare .Though I can't wait to see the looks on Pothead and Weasel's faces they find out._

Draco smirked at the thought. He hates Hermione with a passion, then figures that this marriage could potentially work out to his advantage, he didn't know how, but it could happen.

It was the day that all the other students would be arriving and for the past week Draco and Hermione have at the verge of killing each other. This day was no different, they had been bickering and the arguing showed no signs of stopping.

"You, are an arrogant prick."

"And you are an annoying know-it-all mudblood."

"Why thank you, Draco. That was very sweet of you," she said her voice thick with sarcasm.

Draco looked at the time, "Well we better get going."

"Alright let's go." She walked across the room stopped in front of Draco, paused for a moment and stomped on his foot.

Draco began to howl in pain, "Why did you do that?"

"I felt that the moment called for it."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a note sitting on the end table. He limped to the table and picked up the note.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,

I hope that the two of you are getting along. Please greet the other students in the Great Hall

Professor Dumbledore

"Here, Granger," Draco said limping over to were Hermione stood handing her the note.

Hermione read the note and put it back on the table when she was done. "Well, we better restart the charade."

_It is going to be interesting to see how Harry and Ron are going to take this._

This thought had been bugging her for days, her friend's opinions mattered to her and she knew that they were not going to take it well.

With that they left the common room to face the world with their charade.

When they entered the Great Hall students were starting to flood into the room and soon the whole room was full of excited chatter. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand to signal the start of their charade. Quickly she found Harry and Ron and rushed over to greet them.

"Harry! Ron!"

Harry turned just in time to catch Hermione in a hug.

"How are you?" she asked him quickly.

"Fine," Harry said a little breathless. "And how are you?"

"Fine. Being here for the past two weeks has been a drag though." Turning to Ron she gave him a hug, "And how are you, Ron?"

"Oh, fine… I guess."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just hungry."

"Figures," Harry and Hermione said together, laughing.

"Hermione!" a female voice said behind her. She turned to see Ginny coming towards her.

"Ginny!" Hermione hugged her fiercely, "It is so good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too," Ginny said pulling back and taking Hermione's hands. Then out of the corner of her eye noticed something. " 'Mione. What's this?" she said taking a closer look at Hermione's left hand. "Did you get engaged?"

Hermione blushed, "Not exactly."

Ron and Harry's eyes widened at the words exchanged between the girls.

"Ginny come over here." Hermione said leading Ginny away from Ron and Harry. "Actually Gin, I'm married."

"Really? To who?" Ginny said getting excited.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me ."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Come again?"

"Malfoy."

13


	3. Let the Games Begin

Chapter 3: Let the games begin

"You're kidding right?"

"Ah, no."

"Wow, 'Mione. That's great," Ginny said with a grin.

"I thought that you were going to be angry?"

"Not angry, just very surprised by you interesting choice for a husband. Though it is kid of exciting, you have taken the Slytherin Sex God off the market. The only question I have for you is why didn't you tell me."

"I guess I wanted it to be a surprise," Hermione said looking somewhat ashamed.

"Okay," Ginny said softly, not sure how take Hermione's answer. "Though, I can't wait to see Pansy's face when she finds out."

Hermione nodded agreeing, "That is going to be priceless." She thought for a moment, "Though, I know that Ron is not going to take it well."

"Well, Ron is a big boy, he can handle it."

"Sometimes I wonder."

Ginny pondered for a moment, "Now that I think about it so do I."

This caused them both to collapse into a fit of laughter.

" 'Mione, you know that you are going to have to give me all the details."

"All the details?" she said somewhat horrified.

"_All_."

"Oh boy."

"Now, what are you two up to?" a deeper voice said behind Hermione.

She looked to see Draco and for once she was glad to see him. "Nothing," she said mischievously.

He raised an eyebrow, "You are a terrible liar."

"I am not."

Draco sighed slightly and shook his head then looked towards Ginny. "Hello, Weaselette."

"Malfoy," she responded with no emotion.

Giving her a curt nod he turned back to Hermione, "Dumbledore wants to see us."

"Alright," she turned towards Ginny. "I'll see you later Gin."

They started to walk away when Draco put his arm around her waist startling her slightly, but she managed to not show it.

Once they reached the other end of the Great Hall her whispered to her, "What did you tell her."

"You idiot, I didn't tell her anything," she whispered back. "She saw the ring, so I told her that we got married but I did not tell her why. Though we are going to have to come up with something believable or else their really going to know that this all a charade." She paused for a moment and looked up at him, "So, how are your friends taking it or haven't you told them yet."

"Well, Blaise seems to believe our little charade. As for the rest of them I'll just wait until later."

"Out of curiosity did Dumbledore really want to see us?"

"No," he answered with a smirk. "I just wanted to keep people wondering."

Hermione looked back to see the students head towards their respective tables. "I think we should head to our seats."

She and Draco parted ways and she took a seat next to Ginny, who playfully elbowed her causing her to blush. Everyone started to quiet down when they saw Dumbledore stand to make an announcement.

"Welcome back to yet another year at Hogwarts. Now let us all welcome our first years."

The doors opened and in came Professor McGonagall followed by two rows of young children who seemed nervous and fascinated at the same time.

Hermione looked across the room at Draco who gave her a slight smirk.

"Ah, Hermione?"

"Yeah," she said looking over at Harry.

"You're staring at Malfoy."

"No, I'm not."

"Alright, whatever you say."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and turned her attention towards the front of the room where the sorting ceremony was taking place. Soon the ceremony was over and all the new first years were being welcomed to their new houses.

Dumbledore quickly quieted the room to make a few more announcements. "Now that we are all settled, I believe that it is time to introduce the Head Boy and Girl. If I could please have them come up here so I can introduce them properly."

After hearing this Hermione and Draco got up from their seats and walked to the front of the hall.

"May I present your Head Boy Mr. Draco Malfoy and your Head Girl Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, formerly Miss Hermione Granger."

A gasp spread through the room followed by a few cheers. Hermione didn't dare to look at the Gryffindor table not wanting to see the looks on her friends faces. Instead she looked toward the Slytherin table and found Pansy Parkinson looking as though she was about to die. She found herself chuckling at Pansy's distress. Turning back to Draco she saw a smirk cross his face.

Somewhere in the hall someone yelled, "Kiss her Malfoy!" Then many others began to join in. Draco looked slightly panicked and looked at Hermione who was blushing furiously.

Draco quickly composed himself, _I should have known that this would happen. _He turned to Hermione and raised his eyebrow which caused her to give him a questioning look.

_Let's get this over with,_ they both thought.

He put his hands on each side of her face and leaned down to bring his lips down on hers. Immediately cheers and whistles could be heard throughout the hall, though it only masked the cries of outrage slightly. Pulling away Draco gave her a quick wink before they turned back to face everyone. Hermione was surpised by the enthusiastic reaction from most of the students and then there were the horrified faces of the ones who only wished that they could be in her shoes at that moment. Being married to the ferret seemed to have a slight upside, though she stuck with him forever.

_What a wonderful thought being married to the prat until "death do us part", _she thought sarcastically.

They had agreed the previous day that after they were introduced they would go back to their own tables for the feast. So after the excitement had died down a bit they walked back to their tables. Hermione returned to her seat to be greeted by Ginny who was all smiles and an utterly speechless Harry and Ron. She looked at Neville who was sitting next to Ron and he appeared to be on the verge of fainting.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Hermione sighed, "Draco and I decided that we would not tell anyone and that we would let Dumbledore announce it."

Ron's jaw dropped, "So, you're calling him Draco now?" She could easily tell that he was trying to control his anger, but it was not working too well.

"Yes, Ron. Since if you think about I can't really call him Malfoy anymore, can I?"

"About that why did you marry him?" Harry asked gritting his teeth.

_I was really hoping that no one would ask._

Hermione sighed, "If you really must know. We got married because we love each other."

Both and Harry and Ron's jaws dropped while Ginny just sat there and grinned.

"We have been secretly seeing each other for the past year, and we thought that it would best for us if got married." She said hoping to God that they believed it.

Ginny gave her a hug, and the boys just sat there stunned.

"Well Gin, I'm glad that you are happy for me."

"Of course, now remember that you have to give me everything," she said mischievously.

Ron and Harry looked at each other looking as though they were about to be sick.

"Not now, Gin." Looking at her best friends, "I don't want to corrupt their young ears," she looked back at Ginny who was giggling.

"Now my dear, what are we talking about?"

Hermione turned surprised to see her husband standing behind her. "Nothing, sweetheart. Why are you over here Draco? I thought you were going to be sitting with your friends today," she replied almost too sweetly.

"I thought I would come and sit with my lovely wife and deal with my friends later," he grinned at her.

"How sweet of you, here have a seat." Hermione slid over so that Draco could sit next to her.

"Why do you have to sit here ferret?"

Draco took a seat and looked Ron, who was giving him a death glare. "Well Weasel, I want to sit by my wife."

"Go away, Malfoy."

"How about no, Potter."

Hermione looked from Draco to Ron to Harry and rolled her eyes. "Now you three, don't even start."

"Okay, 'Mione," Ron said rolling his eyes and turning back to his food.

Kissing her on the temple Draco whispered in her ear, "Alright, dear."

They spent the rest of the feast in silence enjoying the food. Then Dumbledore stood to bid them goodnight. "Now everyone, have a good night sleep and let this be another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Professor," the students replied as they stood to leave the hall. The crowd of students egerly headed to their dormatories. Prefects lead the first years to the dorms, each looking as though they were somewhat lost but absolutely fascinated.

"Well Ginny, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight you two," the redhead said with a wink.

Hermione playfully slapped her friend on the arm, "Ginny, you're terrible."

Ginny started to laugh as she started to leave the hall, "'Night, 'Mione."

Draco came up behind Hermione and placed his hands on his waist and whispered, "Let's hurry back so we can throw away this charade for awhile and we can go back to hating each other."

"Good idea," she whispered back.


	4. Here Goes Nothing

Chapter 4: Here Goes Nothing

Ron and Harry sat in the Common Room in shock. Hermione had married the enemy. They couldn't believe it. Harry was the first to come back to reality. He pinched himself in hopes that this would all just be some horrid dream. _Ouch! Nope, still reality. Dang it! _He looked over at Ron who was staring blankly into space. Suddenly Ron stood and launched a nearby pillow across the room.

"That stupid bouncing ferret. Why did she have to go and fall in love with him? She knows very well that I am in love her. And just to make thing even better they have secretly dating for a year! "

"Well mate, if it makes you feel any better, if she was in love with you she would be married to you right now not him."

"Thanks, Harry and no it does not make me feel any better about it. Especially since there nothing I can do about it."

Suddenly Ginny burst into the room with a smile. She sat next to Harry and began to kiss him.

"Hey, you two none of that," Ron snapped.

Ginny looked over at her brother, rolled her eyes and continued to kiss her boyfriend. With that Ron stormed out of the common room.

"Well, Ron's being a prat, as usual," Ginny muttered as she pulled away from Harry.

"Of course he is. The girl he likes who happens to be our best friend, has just married the enemy."

"To be honest I'm happy for Mione."

"You are?" Harry looked at her as though she was from another planet.

"I'm happy that she's happy. Though I am definitely not happy with her choice of husband, at least they appear happy together."

"That may be true, but I still don't like it."

"Give it some time," she gave Harry one last kiss and headed to bed.

He sighed, shook his head and muttered, "Easy for you to say." Slowly rising from the couch he ran a hand through his hair and made his way to bed.

Once Draco and Hermione reached their dorm they collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"Well, ferret, even though I hate you that was quite entertaining."

"For once I agree you."

With a sigh she collapsed on the couch, "I am glad that's over with."

"Goodnight, Mia."

"Goodnight, Draco." She turned to look at him as he walked toward the stairs. Deciding to turn in for the night herself she followed him up the stairs. Upon entering the room she saw Draco stripping down to his boxers. She froze at the scene before her; she never imagined that he would look that good. _Wait a second this is Malfoy we are talking about here._ She quickly cleared her throat causing Draco to look up upon seeing her in the door way he smirked and raised one eyebrow slightly.

"Like what you see, Mia?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "Uh… what do you think you are doing?"

"Going to bed."

"Not in here you're not."

"And why is that?" he asked somewhat annoyed.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because okay?"

"That's not a good enough answer, Mia. I have been sleeping on that damn couch since we got here. And now that everyone else has arrived I am not going to continue sleeping there. Therefore I will be sleeping in the bed." He pulled back the covers on his side of the bed and climbed in. "And though it would feel wonderful to torture you by making you sleep on that couch, I'm not going to."

Hermione stared at him incredulously, "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

"A person can be nice every once in a while, Mia."

"Why do you keep calling me Mia?"

"Well, I am not going call you by the same name as Potter and Weasel. And I don't really want to be calling you Hermione all the time. So I thought that Mia would be a nice nickname."

_Now I am pretty sure that I felt the earth stop turning there for a moment_

"Okay. Well, just stay on your side of the bed and you will be able to keep some precious anatomy."

"Yes, ma'm."

Hermione then disappeared into the closet and changed into a tank top and pajama pants. She reappeared into the room and crawled under the covers on her side of the bed. A few minutes later both of them were fast asleep.

Draco awoke noticing a weight on his chest though surprisingly he found it quite pleasant instead of suffocating. He also had an arm wrapped around warm and soft. He looked down to see a mass of brown curls across his shoulder; he then realized that it was Hermione who he was snuggled up to. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her arm was across his stomach, her wedding ring glimmering in the early morning sunlight. He decided that he was not going to move so that way he would not wake her. _She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping._ Hermione moved slightly wafting the scent of her shampoo around him, when he inhaled he caught the light scent of vanilla and lavender. _Why does she have to smell so wonderful? Wait where are these thoughts coming from I am supposed to hate her._

A few minutes later Hermione slowly woke up and looked up to see Draco's slightly amused face.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty,"he said with a slight smile.

"Good morning," she mumbled burying her face in the crook of his neck. Realizing what she was doing she froze and lifted her head to look at Draco again. "I thought I told you to stay on your side of the bed."

Draco chuckled, "Yes you did, and if you look I did stay on my side unlike you."

Hermione blushed, "Would you mind letting go of me so that I can get up."

"Only if you really want me to," he said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes as untangled herself from Draco and got off the bed to get ready to take a shower.

Once she left the room Draco let out a sigh of relief. The scent of her shampoo lingered on his pillow, taking one last deep breath of the vanilla and lavender smell the wafted around him, making him miss the softness of Hermione's hair and the warmth of her body snuggled up next to his. _No, this is not right I don't even like her._ Though deep down he knew that he was wrong. Forcing the thoughts of his wife from his mind he forced himself to get out of bed and get ready to go to breakfast.

About twenty minutes Hermione emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a robe toweling her hair dry. She reentered the bedroom and headed over to the closet to get dressed. After dressing she noticed that the room was strangely quiet and figured that Draco had already gone down to breakfast. Deciding that she should get something to eat Hermione headed to the Great Hall. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she was surprised to Draco sitting on the couch. He turned his head to look at her.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I thought you had already left."

He smirked, "Well, as you can see I am sitting right here. Now are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes, I'm ready to go."

"Well, here goes nothing."

They grabbed their bags and walked out of the portrait whole. Upon seeing a few students down the corridor Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, giving him a questioning look he nodded head toward the other end of the corridor. She saw the small group and gave his hand a squeeze. He bent to whisper in her ear.

"Let's see how great of an actress you can be."

His breath on her ear made a shiver go down her spine and put her in a slight daze. With a slight smile Draco lead her to the Great Hall. Once they got there she looked up at him.

"Well, shall we sit with my friends or yours? Either way it is bound to be an awkward situation."

"Personally my choice would be neither. So How about over there."

He led Hermione over to an empty section of the Gryffindor table. He allowed Hermione to sit first then sat next to her. She looked up and down the table to see if Harry and Ron had showed up, she knew that it would take awhile for their friendship to be repaired but she could be hopeful. As she looked down the table she did not see either of them but did see Ginny who gave her a wink. Knowing what she meant by it Hermione blushed and then turned her attention back to filling her plate. A few minutes later Hermione saw Ginny get up from her seat to come and join them.

"Good morning you two," she said with a slight smirk.

"Morning, Ginny."

Hermione then saw Ron and Harry the Great Hall from the corner of her eye. As they approached Harry gave her a slight smile while Ron was giving both she and Draco a death glare.

"Hey, Mione," Harry paused for a second, "Draco."

"Potter," Draco replied while Hermione gave a slight nod in acknowledgement.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron sneered.

"Mia invited me. Weasle."

Hermione quickly hit him on the arm.

"What?"

Hermione gave him a glare. Draco responded by just rolling his eyes.

"Mia, why is he calling you Mia?" Ron said with a look that was a cross between disgust and confusion.

"That is none of your business, Ronald," Hermione snapped.

_That should shut him up for a while….hopefully_ Draco thought as he continued to eat his breakfast.

As everyone was finishing their food the owls came with the post and schedules. The owl that landed in front of them had two envelopes tied to its leg. Hermione untied the envelopes, gave the owl a bit of food and opened one of the letters as it flew off. Inside the envelope was a note from Dumbledore.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,

I hope you have enjoyed your morning. Please meet with me before you head off to your first class.

Professor Dumbledore

She nudged Draco to get his attention and handed him the note. While he read it she opened the other envelope which contained their schedules. Handing Draco his she looked over her class list.

_Well at least I don't have to spend the entire day with him._

"Hey, Mione."

"Yeah, Harry?" she answered looking up from the piece of paper.

"What classes do you have this morning?"

"Umm," looking back at her schedule,"Defense Against the Dark Arts followed by double Potions."

"Ron and I have that as well. Do you want to head there now?"

"Sorry I can't. Draco and I have a meeting with Dumbledore in a few minutes."

"Oh, we can wait for you," Ron piped in.

"No," she looked at Ron strangely,"You guys go ahead. You shouldn't be late for class."

Ron snorted causing Harry to slap him upside the head. "We'll save you a seat."

Hermione looked at Draco after Ron and Harry left, "Want to get this over with?"

"Of course."

Hermione looked at Ginny as she got up from the table, "See ya later Ginny."

"Bye Mione."

Walking up to the staff table they saw that both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were waiting for them.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Draco asked as they stopped in front of their teachers.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy I did. I just wanted to see how the two of you are getting along."

"Well, we haven't killed each other if that is any indication," Draco replied.

"And we have been getting along a little better, not much but still a little better," Hermione added.

"That is always good to hear. Professor McGonagall is there anything that you would like to add?"

McGonagall thought for a moment then looked at them, "All I have to say is to be careful not to let your guard down. It would be catastrophic if you did."

The couple just nodded in acknowledgement.

"I think that this will be all for now. You may head to your classes."

"Thank you Professor," they answered in unison. Upon being dismissed they left the Great Hall going toward their first classes.


End file.
